Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2012-12001 (Patent Document 1) and 2015-120431 (Patent Document 2) describe webbing take-up devices in which rotation force of a spool is transmitted to a rotation force transmitting member when a specific condition is met such as a vehicle emergency or the like.
The webbing take-up device described in Patent Document 1 includes a plate section that is supported at the spool so as to be capable of rotating relatively thereto, and a guide hole that engages with a pin formed to a second lock pawl is formed in the plate section. The second lock pawl is rotated in a pull-out direction together with the spool, such that the pin of the second lock pawl moves along the guide hole formed in the plate section, and the second lock pawl engages with a lock ring (rotation force transmitting member). Rotation force of the spool is thereby transmitted to the lock ring through the second lock pawl and so on. In the webbing take-up device described in Patent Document 1, the circular column shaped pin needs to be provided to the second lock pawl, processing to form the guide hole in which the pin is engaged needs to be performed on the plate section, and a member that covers the second lock pawl need to be provided. Moreover, the pin of the second lock pawl needs to be inserted into the guide hole of the plate section in the assembly process of the webbing take-up device, such that the assembly process becomes complex.
The webbing take-up device described in Patent Document 2 includes a lock base that is restricted from rotating in a vehicle emergency, and a guide groove, in which a guide shaft of a FL pawl is engaged, is formed in the lock base. The spool is rotated in the pull-out direction with respect to the lock base, such that the guide shaft moves along the guide groove, and the FL pawl is moved toward a rotation radial direction outside of the spool and engages with a lock ring (rotation force transmitting member). Rotation force of the spool is thereby transmitted to the lock ring through the FL pawl and the like.
In webbing take-up devices configured such that rotation force of the spool is transmitted to the rotation force transmitting member when a specific condition is met, it is essential that rotation force of the spool is suppressed from being transmitted to the rotation force transmitting member in a state in which the specific condition is not met.